1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical component assemblies for optically coupling an optical fiber to an active optical component, such as a laser diode or a photodiode.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic cables are an attractive alternative to bulky traditional conductor cables (e.g., copper), especially as data rates increase. As the use of fiber optics migrates into numerous consumer electronics applications, such as connecting computer peripherals by the use of fiber optic cable assemblies, there will be a consumer-driven expectation for cables having improved performance, compatibility with future communication protocols, and a broad range of use. For example, it is likely that consumer demand will be for a fiber optic cable that is compatible with universal serial bus specification version 3.0 (USB 3.0). Devices that communicate using electronic communication protocols (e.g., USB 3.0) require an electro-mechanical interface, such as a USB plug. However, conventional fiber-coupled transceivers have industry standardized connections to define an opto-mechanical interface for the installation and removal of fiber optic cables using standardized plugs and jacks.
Accordingly, alternative optical component assemblies, such as optical transceiver assemblies, and active optical cable assemblies that enable electro-mechanical interfaces with electronics devices are desired.